Weathering the Storm
by DebateShortie
Summary: Abby calls Tony to pick her up when a date goes south. Mentions of rape and abuse. R&R as usual. (Title is based off of the name of the actor who plays Tony :)) T for lots of language in the beginning and a very unhappy Gibbs. UPDATED 1/8/13


"Can you come get me?" Tony could hear the fear and pain in her voice over the phone. He jumped out of bed and began to throw on clothes as he spoke to her.

"Abbs, what happened?" Tony could hear her crying on the other end. He wasn't half asleep anymore, but wide awake and worried.

"He...Mike...raped me and I tried to..fight back." Tony was seeing red at her words but knew that Abby was the primary concern, not the bastard that hurt his sister. Well...might as well be. Abby was as close to a sister as he had ever had.

"Gimme five." Tony grabbed his overnight bag and headed to the hospital she said she was at. He made his way to the front desk of the emergency room to ask about her. The receptionist looked him and saw the badge that he threw at her.

"Abby Sciuto?"

"Are you her brother Anthony?" He nodded, "She's in room six." The nurse pointed in the direction of the room and he headed to Abby. His heart dropped to the floor at the sight of her.

She was covered with bruises and scrapes. Her angelic face was tracked with mascara from crying. She had a busted lip and a black eye. She had a gash in her head and handprints on her neck. Her arms were scratched and fingers bleeding from fighting back. And that was just what he could see. The nurses explained that she had three cracked ribs, a bad concussion and a dislocated pelvis. They told him that it was the worst rape and assault they had seen in years. Her face brightened only slightly at the sight of him.

"Tony..." Hearing his name in that tone, his heart shattered. He knew that if he ever saw the man responsible...oh would he and Gibbs have a time with him... Abby insisted that she would not stay and Tony told them he would take care of her. The doctor handed him a release form to sign. She was offered a wheelchair but he declined for her. He gingerly picked her up and carried her out, ignoring the stares of those in the waiting room. She felt safe and warm in his embrace.

She said nothing on the car ride home, laying in the backseat to keep pressure off her pelvis. Tony called Gibbs en route to his apartment and told him what happened. A throughly pissed off Gibbs told him to take as much time as he needed to take care of her. Gibbs got off the phone with the promise to make the bastard pay. Tony knew that his boss would make sure that Miller would never hurt another woman, or even take another breath.

"Thanks for everything." Her voice was still so small. He gently picked her up out of his car and into his appartment. He mouthed 'my sister' when the kind old lady next door saw them. He carried her into his bedroom and looked her over. She blushed a bright red as he tenderly took off her scrubs. He assessed her injuries and gently massaged her back and shoulders. Where had he learned that?

"Stay."

"Abbs, I'm not going anywhere. I just need to change into some sweats."

He stepped out and changed before slipping back into the room to sit on the bed. She curled against him and he leaned against her headboard. He arranged her on his chest, making sure that she was in as little pain as possible. She slowly relaxed in his arms, head over his heart. Soon she was falling asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He wiped away her tears and makeup stains. He held her and weathered the storm with her. He was there to stay. That's what family was for.

She slept for a few hours, waking up howling in pain. He whispered soothing words and grabbed her medication. She slowly took it and drank the water he gave her. He once again rubbed away her pains and she settled against his left side, using his chest as a pillow. He slowly swayed with her, rocking her to sleep.

**_Meanwhile Across Town_**

"He assaulted MY DAUGHTER! I want the bastard held in the jail!" Gibbs was beyond pissed. Micheal Miller attacked Abby. The bail bondsman shook his head, Miller would be free until Abby pressed charges.

"I'm pressing charges for her! I adopted her at eighteen, making me next of kin. File charges for assault and battery, assault of a federal agent, rape and attempted murder! NOW!"

"Umm...yes sir! We need to apprehend him first."

"You don't have him in custody?!"

"Umm...no sir.." Gibbs stormed off. HE'D find the bastard, and Miller would wish he had been apprehended. Gibbs needed to call and check on his daughter.

_"DiNozzo."_

"How is she?"

_"Asleep now. The meds they gave her have been working on and off. She's having nightmares and pain. They catch Miller?"_

"No...but I will."

**_Back at Abby's_**

Tony closed the phone after updating his boss. He looked down at her, still against his chest. It was a long night; each time she had awoken, it had been due to pain and bad dreams. She still gasped as she slept, the pain following her to dreamland. What the hell is dreamland? She stirred and he began to rub her back again. The doctors told him that she would need to take a nice hot bath or shower. He almost didn't want to wake her for one, the pain would intensify with hot water. He knew that all too well and also knew that it would help her heal in the long run.

"C'mon Abbs. The docs said you need to take a bath. It'll help."

"Mhmm. Will you help me."

"Yea, I'll be right there with you, " he didn't want to see the extent of her injuries but knew that she couldn't bathe alone. He picked her up and carried her to her bathroom, running bath water with her still in his arms. Slipping her nightgown off, he lowered her into the water. She moaned in pain as the hot liquid touched her tender bruises and cuts. He sat on the edge and watched her carefully, helping when she needed it. He needed to find out how the search was coming but she needed him more. He helped her out of the tub and into some of his sweats. She laughed at herself when she saw how big his clothes were on her.

"I love you Tony."

"Aww Abbs. I love you too. Sleep mia sorella*. I'm right here."

He didn't leave her. He wouldn't. But when he found Miller, if Gibbs didn't get to him... He needed to find out.

A knock sounded on the door. Tony yelled that the door was open.

"Where are you?" His boss's gruff voice answered his call.

"Here. Bedroom. Shush Abby's out for the moment." Gibbs crept in to see his 'daughter' curled in Tony's safe arms.

"Good job. I can take over." Tony shook his head. He promised Abby that he would stay and he would.

"They catch him boss?"

"No I did. He's in the ICU. The responding officers patted me on the back. Abby wasn't the first." Gibbs chuckled lightly.

"Good... You wanna crash on the couch?" Gibbs shook his head. His work was done. Abby was in good hands.

* mia sorella is Italian for my sister*


End file.
